1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to containers which have a bias for being in an erected position and which assume a flat position when the bias is overcome.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Various types of collapsible, self-erecting novelty devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,622 issued to Herlin discloses an advertising display device which erects itself from a flat configuration. An advertising or display message panel is mounted to the top of the Herlin device. The Herlin device is closed on all sides when in the self-erected condition.